1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to seal slide devices for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to seat slide devices of a type having a protecting cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of conventional seat slide devices are of a type in which when two movable upper rails on which a seat is mounted are moved forward to the frontmost positions relative to two stationary lower rails, the rear end portion of each lower rail becomes exposed to the space for a rear seat passenger. A seat slide device of such type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication No. 60-34938.
In such type seat slide devices, a protecting cover of plastic or the like is usually mounted to the rear end portion of each lower rail to cover the same for the sake of safety of the rear seat passenger as well as for the sake of external appearance of the seat slide device. Due to inherent construction of such seat slide device, the protecting cover is formed with an axially extending slit for permitting the movement of the movable upper rail to its rearmost position.
However, presence of such exposed slit in the protecting cover not only spoils the external appearance of the seat slide device but also induces a possibility of leading foreign things into the lower rail through the slit.